Sky Earth Water
by Mystic Drake
Summary: OS,C'est les vacances, Sora Sky , Riku Earth et Kairi Water attendent la visite de deux de leurs amis.Drame.


Sky_Earth_Water.

-Hey les garçons! Fit une fille à la voix doucereuse.

Les concernés se retournèrent et virent leur amie le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, s'écria-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Laquelle? Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger alors que je suis avec Sora, Riku finit sa phrase plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

Sora quant à lui était tout ouïe car les nouvelles de son amie étaient toujours bonne, c'était son point de vue.

-Tidus et Wakka viennent nous voir pendant les vacances!

Riku perdit de suite le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres pour laisser place à un masque d'impassibilité , le garçon aux cheveux argentés n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces deux-là.

-Oh! Mais c'est génial, on va s'éclater , s'exclama le petit châtain.

Ø ø ø ø ø ø

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux de Riku qui appréhendait le moment où les deux jeunes allaient arriver. Sora avait invité son meilleur ami pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos

-Je suis super, trop, hyper, méga content: on va enfin les revoir, s'émerveilla Sora.

_*****Pour une fois que je ne suis pas de ton avis*** **_pensa Riku.

-On ferra la fête dès qu'ils arriveront, continua de s'extasier le jeune garçon au yeux céruléens.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, commença l'adolescent à la chevelure argentée, mais je vais rentré à la maison avant que les ténèbres ne s'emparent totalement de l'île.

-Ok! A plush ( A demain )

Ø ø ø ø ø ø

Le lendemain vers 16H (Wakka et Tidus étaient encore dans leur avion), Riku était tranquillement installé dans son canapé et regardé la météo qui finissait laissant place au JT (journal télévisé).

« _L'avion A478 s'est écrasé aujourd'hui dans les environs de 15h42. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas retrouvé de survivant._ »

Les yeux de Riku s'écarquillèrent, il ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre le téléviseur. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre la maison de son meilleur ami.

**-Sora! Ouvre-moi !** Hurla-t-il.

-J'arrive, attends,grogna Sora.

**-Non tu devrais te dépêcher,** s'impatienta le plus âgé.

Sora ouvrit la porte et vit son meilleur ami en larmes (qui aurait cru qu'il pleurerait pour Wakka et Tidus?)

-I...ils...i...sont.....sss...mmmort...sanglota Riku (Sora comprend Awazegaga.).

-Euh...Riku? Peux-tu être plus explicite, respire un bon coup et explique-moi.

Le dit Riku reprit son souffle et tenta d'expliquer plus calmement la situation à Sora (qui ne comprend pratiquement rien de ce qu'on lui explique). A la fin du récit de son ami, il sentit les larmes monter mais il les retint.

-Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire d'aller voir Kairi, décida Sora.

Ø ø ø ø ø ø

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Une minute passa mais personne ne répondit.

-Kairi?! Tu es la?!

Toujours pas de répondre.

-Bon...Riku..On force la porte.

Boum Badaboum Bing Kong...

Le moment où ils ouvrirent la porte fut un choc pour eux. Il y avait un corps inconscient au sol, celui de Kairi, un couteau traversait son abdomen, elle baignait dans une mare de sang.

Riku aperçut une lettre sur une table basse:

_Pour Riku et mon Sora: _

_Quiconque lisant cette lettre, je vous pris de bien vouloir réaliser mon dernier souhait: transmettre cette lettre à un des deux destinataires, je vous en prie._

_Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant toutes ces années passées, je vous remercie sincèrement, seulement je n'ai pas tenu en apprenant que Tidus et Wakka étaient partis dans un autre monde autre que le notre. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans la souffrance et la tristesse, j'ai donc décidé de mettre fin à mes jours. De toute façon je soufrai de septicémie, j'allai en mourir, je n'ai pas osé vous le dire de peur de vous embêter plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser, mais c'est le destin, ne suivez pas ma voie je vous prie._

_Sora...J'aurai tellement aimé passer une bonne partie de ma vie en ta si chaleureuse compagnie, mais...ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Sayonara* _

_Kairi _

_S'il vous plaît souriez, profitez de la vie. _

Le jeune homme ne se retenait plus de pleurer et passa la lettre à son compagnon qui avait déjà éclaté en sanglot ayant à peine commencé la lecture de la lettre, quand il arriva vers la fin de celle-ci il tenta de faire un sourire mais ce fut compliqué pour lui.

5 années ont passées, Sora et Riku se sont promis de se serrer les coudes et de se soutenir mutuellement, ils vivent maintenant sous le même toit.

FIN


End file.
